


The Man From The Sky (After Party)

by Nikkitten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten
Summary: This is going to be a collection of drabble and random ideas I have that go with my first fic The Man From The Sky, thanks to my friend, sweetsnicket, for helping me bounce ideas around.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Where We Are Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Man From The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487673) by [Nikkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitten/pseuds/Nikkitten). 



It was probably around 3 am when Diego slunk into your bedroom, you hadn’t been to sleep yet because Olivia was being fussy and you were trying to get her to sleep by putting her in the baby sling you had gotten from Allison. It seemed to work and you sighed in relief knowing Diego was home safe. You looked up and he had a cut on his cheek, and already had bruises blossoming over his beautiful face. 

You patted the bed beside you and he sat down next to you careful not to jostle you and wake the baby. You gently lifted the sling off of yourself and extracted Olivia from it, setting her in her crib beside your bed before turning back to Diego. Before you could really examine his injuries, you heard little shuffling footsteps and a tired little voice floated into your room. “Daddy? What happened??” he asked, a tone of panic hitching in his voice as he rushed forward as quickly as he could and pressed his little hands to Diego’s face gently. 

You swore under your breath and squatted down next to Grayson and gently pulled his hands away. “Had an accident at work, buddy. I’m okay.” Diego reassured him and took his hands into his own with a grin. “Don’t you worry about your dad, he’s tough.” Diego added and pulled Grayson into a hug, who melted against him and nodded. “Okay I love you…” He mumbled sleepily and Diego gave him a kiss on the head. “I love you too, back to bed now okay? It’s late. I’ll be in to check on you soon.” He pulled away to look at Grayson who pouted but reluctantly agreed and shuffled back to his room. 

Once Grayson was back in bed you turned your attention back to Diego and grabbed the first aid kit you kept beside the bed for when he came home like this. “Diego you gotta be more careful…” You murmured as you wiped the blood from his face with the antibacterial wipes you had stashed away. He hissed from the burn and gave you a tight smile. “I’m sorry, baby, but this is what I do…” He reached up and cupped your cheek gently and you leaned your face into his hand with a smile. “I know, but…what if one day you don’t make it back to me?” You asked quietly and bit your bottom lip worryingly.

He smoothed his thumb over your lips, just like he did very early on in your relationship, some things never changed. “Baby, don’t worry, I’ll always come back to you, we fought for this life, you almost died…trying to save the woman I betrayed you with…if anything I don’t deserve you sticking by my side.” He looked away and you shook your head. “I get your relationship with Lila, I won’t say it didn’t hurt, but we also hadn’t been together long, and we all could have died so I decided to let it go.” You cupped his face gently and rubbed your thumb over the bruises forming on his cheek. You grabbed a bandage and gently put some ointment on the cut before carefully setting the bandage over the fresh wound on his face. He closed his eyes as you worked your magic on his face and smiled softly. “I love you, I’m glad you picked me.” He slowly opened his eyes as he spoke and you rolled your eyes. 

“Well, you made my life interesting, and you stole my heart so of course I had to chase you to get it back.” You grinned and softy pressed your lips against his settling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you rested your head against his shoulder, it’s been almost five years since you got together but every day felt like the first, you truly loved each other. 

After a few minutes you sighed and begrudgingly got up and went together to check on your older son who was pretending to be asleep. Diego went in first and knelt down beside Grayson’s bed. He smoothed Grayson’s bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead. “Told ya I’d be in to check on you.” Diego whispered and you saw the small smile on Grayson’s face. You joined Diego and also kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, mijo, te qiero.” You whispered and took in his cute little face that filled your heart with such joy. You stayed a little longer than Diego did, just making sure he fell back to sleep before quietly shutting the door behind you after turning on his nightlight.


	2. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas at the Diego/Reader house, kids are excited.

The lights on the tree twinkled as the kid’s ran downstairs after waking you up. Grayson was around 6 now and Olivia was around 4, both of them were excited to see what they had gotten for Christmas. The sun hadn’t even completely came up yet, it was just peeking over the clouds. You yawned and rubbed your eyes and Diego grumbled something about being woken up too early but you both followed your children downstairs anyway. 

You leaned against Diego as you watched them look through all the presents under the tree. “Whoa!! That’s a big box!” Grayson gasped as he came across one of his presents. “Santa must have gotten my letter if it’s what I think it is!” He grinned at you then helped Olivia pull a box she was after down. She giggled and shook the box because it rattled. “Oooohhh….!” She gasped and a smile spread across her face. 

“Okay, kids, sit down please, your dad and I will hand you the presents!” You called and they sat down cross legged on the floor next to each other. You grinned and snapped a picture of them, as you did every year. “They’re angels, aren’t they, Diego?” you asked and he chuckled and grabbed a gift from under the tree. “Our angels.” He corrected and set the present down in front of Grayson. “Ah wait a minute buddy~” Diego scolded when Grayson went to open the present. “We wait till it’s all passed out, okay?” He reminded and Grayson pouted a little but waited patiently. 

Soon enough everything was passed out and you snapped another picture of them before they opened everything. “Annnd open!” you called and there was a flurry of paper being ripped and thrown. You smiled fondly as you watched them and Diego wrapped an arm around you. “I have something for you.” He whispered and handed you a sloppily wrapped box. You giggled at the messiness but opened it and tossed the paper in the pile of the children’s paper. You opened the box and saw an intricately crafted set of cat figurines that looked exactly like the cats you used to have. 

“Diego…did you make these yourself?” You asked in awe holding them in your hands, a soft smile on your face. This was unbelievably sweet and you couldn’t believe he would do something so sweet for you. “I did, took a while, but they’re made by hand.” He answered and you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you any more you go and do something like this.” You grinned at him as you pulled away. 

“EWW GROSS!” Grayson giggled and tossed some paper at you and Diego making you laugh. Diego snatched him up and started tickling his sides making him giggle loudly and kick his feet a little bit. Olivia pounced on you and you started tickling her sides like Diego did to Grayson. She squealed in delight and laughed. Your heart felt warm and all the love that came with having children and a husband. 

“I love you mommy and daddy!” Olivia gushed and gave you a hug before leaning over and wrapping her little arms around Diego. Your heart melted at how cute she was. It was unreal how adorable your daughter was. “We love you too baby” you replied and kissed her cheek softly. Your kids were absolutely perfect and you couldn’t ask for anything more from your life. Diego kissed her other cheek and rubbed his stubbly cheek on hers making her push his face away “Scratchy!!” she complained and he laughed a little bit. 

Soon enough they got their toys cleaned up and dinner was eaten so it was time for time for bed. “Bed time babies.” You called with a grin and scooped Olivia up. Grayson followed you to Olivia’s room where you got her settled down in bed and sat down next to you on her bed. “Can I pick out the book tonight mommy?” Grayson asked.

“Of course, baby boy.” You smiled and looked up when there was a knock on the door. “There room for one more?” Diego asked with a grin on his face then walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed. “Yay Daddy!” Olivia cheered and Diego ruffled her hair smiling softly as she leaned against him, a total daddy’s girl. 

“Do you want to start reading, Grayson?” You asked with a smile as he picked up one of their favorite books. He nodded excitedly and read the title out loud with a smile. Olivia repeated after him, touching each word. Your heart swelled at how well they got along and at how smart they both were. Five was also not so secretly proud and would stop by and teach Grayson math and other things while you took care of the daycare kids. He absolutely adored both Grayson and Olivia and you’d catch him with Olivia on his shoulders running around as she squealed and laughed sometimes. 

As Grayson opened the book and read the first page out loud, Olivia yawned and settled into her bed but kept one hand holding onto Diego’s shirt. He smiled softly down at her and smoothed her hair back out of her eyes, she looked like you for the most part, but had a darker complexion. Diego always called her his little ‘princessa’ and she loved it. 

Soon enough the book was done and Grayson was also yawning. Olivia had already fallen asleep, so Diego tucked her in completely and kissed the top of her head. You did the same as Grayson put the book up and yawned again before standing up from the bed. “Time for sleep, little man.” You grinned at him and he nodded rubbing his eyes before shuffling out of Olivia’s room and towards his.

Diego put his arm around your hip and pulled you close for a moment then pressed a kiss to your lips before you both made your way to Grayson’s room to get him tucked in. He had already climbed in bed and pulled his blankets up around him. “Aww but I like pulling your blankets up and tucking you in.” You pouted playfully when you saw him and he stuck his tongue out at you. “Too bad mommy, I’m a big boy I can do it myself!” He giggled and you kissed his forehead and gave him a hug. Diego followed close behind you. “I love you, mommy, daddy.” He smiled at you and Diego and you almost cried from happiness. “We love you too baby.” You answered him and Diego ruffled his hair. “We do, sleep time bud. Got all those new toys to play with tomorrow, better rest up.” He gave Grayson his special wink as I turned the lights off and flipped on his night light.

“Good night, baby, sleep tight.” You whispered as you shut the door behind you and Diego. You couldn’t help but loop your arms around Diego’s neck and plant a full kiss to his lips, you couldn’t ask for a better partner or a better father for your children. He made a soft noise and kissed you back, pulling you backwards towards your room, maybe he was the best Christmas present you could ever hope for. 


	3. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has sex, that's your warning. But also cute moments of Dad!Diego, and Grayson and Olivia are growing up. Enjoy!

“Hey, sweetheart, do you know what today is?” Diego asked as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind as you cooked breakfast. You hummed in thought and pursed your lips before answering him.

“Nope, not a clue.” You lied through your teeth and felt him sag a little against you before he pulled away. You turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s wrong? Is it an important day?” You furrowed your eyebrows in pretend thought and he sighed.

“Nah, not really…I mean it’s only something we celebrate every year, and then go crazy the day after at the store buying the discounted stuff.” He mumbled and you smiled softly pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, Diego.” You murmured against his lips before pulling away. You trailed your fingers against his jaw and smirked a little “Hey, you’re getting some grey growing in, superhero.” You noted and he groaned swatting your hand away.

“I can’t believe you forgot…” He sighed and turned away from you shoving his hands in his pockets before stalking out of the kitchen. You looked after him incredulously and rolled your eyes. Obviously, he didn’t notice the heart shaped pancakes you were making, or all of his favorite foods being cooked. You loved your husband but the man was oblivious. 

**  
“Hey buddy” Diego greeted Grayson after rapping his knuckles on his son’s door. Grayson grinned and waved at Diego as he stepped inside the room. Diego sat down on the bed and Grayson hopped up next to him, playfully hanging off Diego’s arm and giggling. 

“You and mom doing anything special for valentimes day?” Grayson asked, mispronouncing Valentine’s making Diego chuckle a little. He pulled Grayson into a hug and tickled his sides making him squirm and laugh. “I think she forgot, Gracy.” 

Diego sighed softly and the tone of the room changed a little. Grayson rolled his eyes and tapped Diego on the cheek with his little hand and smiled. “Dad, you’re dumb sometimes.” He spoke bluntly and Diego blinked in surprise, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Rude…but…you really think so?” He mumbled after a moment and Grayson nodded resolutely making Diego roll his eyes. “I love you, son.” He chuckled and grabbed Grayson, pulling him into another hug and peppering his face with kisses. 

Grayson whined a little and pushed away from the affection but the smile didn’t leave his face. “I’m not a little kid anymore dad!!” he half-heartedly complained and Diego chuckled, letting Grayson escape his grasp.

“Daddy!” Diego heard a little voice call as Olivia came into the room. He grinned and opened his arms and she ran to him. He scooped her up and kissed the top of her head. “Hi baby girl!” He greeted as she giggled and nuzzled her face against his shoulder. He had been gone for a few days for work and just gotten back that morning, he hadn’t gotten a chance to see his kids until now, but he was glad they were happy to see them.

He squeezed her gently and inhaled her scent, he always missed her when he wasn’t home. She was definitely a daddy’s little girl, and he loved every minute of his time with her. 

**  
“Diego, can you bring the kids to the kitchen, breakfast is ready!” You called and he shifted so that Olivia was on his hip and held his hand out to Grayson who took it with a grin. He set Olivia in a chair and let go of Grayson’s hand as they approached the table.

He grinned a little taking in all the food set out for them. “Y/N…I’m an idiot.” He rubbed the back of his head and kissed your cheek. Grayson made a fake gagging noise earning a tap on the nose from your index finger.

“You are, but I love you.” You hummed and gave him a hug. He softly wrapped his arms around you and held you close, momentarily forgetting the two very impatient children sitting at the table.

“Hungry!!” Olivia protested, she didn’t talk much, she was shy and very soft spoken so you were surprised at her outburst. You chuckled a little and pulled away from your husband who made a face at his son before making your children plates of food. 

They eagerly started eating as you and Diego each got yourself food. “Mm..I don’t deserve you, all my favorite breakfast foods?” he shook his head with a fond smile on his face. You smiled and sat with your little family just soaking in all the love.

“You better have something planned mister I’m gonna get upset thinking you forgot about it.” You teased and waved your fork at him. He winked at you, with both eyes, the man still hasn’t learned how to properly wink, and smirked. 

“I’ve got plans, Klaus is gonna watch the kids for us, and we’re going out as soon as he gets here.” He informed you and you raised an eyebrow. “No, I won’t tell you where, don’t ask.” He added at your expression. 

You gave him a crooked grin and shrugged. “Alright, fine.” You savored your food happily and smacked Grayson’s hand lightly when he tried grabbing something off his sister’s plate. “Manners, Mijo!” you scolded and he pouted and apologized.  
**  
Not long after breakfast was cleaned up Klaus arrived with bags of costumes, party favors, snacks, and drinks. All. Kid friendly and approved by Diego prior to his visit. 

“My kids get hurt or something dumb and unnecessary happens, and you’re dead, got it?” Diego warned Klaus who shrugged his brother off with an easy smile.

“They’re safe with me, Diego. Don’t worry!” Klaus reassured Diego who rolled his eyes and scowled.

“Sure, last time you said that we had to buy a new stove because you caught it on FIRE.” Diego sighed and rubbed his face, already regretting asking Klaus to babysit.

You grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door. “It’ll be alright, Diego. Don’t over think it.” You chuckled and he followed you out the door making the ‘I’m watching you’ hand sign at Klaus before pulling the door shut behind him. 

He led you to the car and opened the passenger side door for you and helped you inside the car like the gentleman he was. “Thank you, kind sir~” You batted your eyelashes at him and he leaned in and kissed you softly before pulling away and closing the door.

He slid across the hood like he was in the dukes of hazard just because he could then got into the car, grinning ear from ear. You rolled your eyes at him as he put the key into the ignition switch. He pulled out of the driveway and into the street, reaching over and linking his fingers with yours as he drove.

“Where are we going?” You asked, rubbing your thumb on his hand affectionately. He hummed thoughtfully and his eyes crinkled with a smile. “You’ll see.” He replied vaguely, keeping his eyes on the road. 

You furrowed your eyebrows when he pulled into a hotel parking lot and stopped the car. He got out first and came around to your side and opened the door for you and held out a hand to help you out of the car. “You know I can get out on my own…” You mumbled as you took his hand.

“I know, but let me help you, at least for today?” He grinned as he pulled you out of the car and into his arms securely. You sighed and rolled your eyes, wrapping your arms around him. 

“Okay but only because I love you.” You fake pouted and he kissed you again before grabbing two bags from the back seat of the car. Once he had the bags he grabbed your hand with his free one and linked your fingers together and lead you inside.

You looked around and whistled softly, it was fancy and very clean. You’d never been in a hotel this nice, you had no idea what his plans were either. “Two-day, one-night reservation for Hargreeves.” He said to the receptionist who smiled at him and handed him two room key cards. “Room 679” She informed him and he smiled back and thanked her quickly before dragging you off to the elevator. 

You giggled a little and followed him holding onto his arm and stepping close to him once you were inside the elevator. He hit the correct button and kissed the top of your head. “I love you, Y/N.” He murmured and you smiled at him, leaning against him.

“I love you too, ya big goof.” You teased and he rolled his eyes at you before tapping his hand across your butt. You grinned at him and kissed his cheek, he couldn’t be mat at you, no matter what you did, he loved you too much. Soon the elevator opened and you both stepped out onto the sixth floor. 

He squeezed your hand and tugged you in the direction of your room. You happily walked with him taking in the art work they had hanging in some of the empty places on the walls. You weren’t sure how much he paid for whatever he planned but you weren’t going to complain, he outdid you this year, you just made his favorite foods. 

He swiped the key card at the door and it made a satisfying beep with a clicking noise as the door unlocked. You gasped when he opened the door and you saw the room. It was the most cliché thing ever; rose petals, and a bottle of champagne chilling in a tub of ice. 

“We’ve actually been together for 11 years now, I still remember the first time I laid eyes on you, you were so confused…who wouldn’t be if they saw a man fall from the sky?” he chuckled and shut the door behind him when you were both inside. “We haven’t been away by ourselves for more than a few hours since Grayson was born…so I thought it would be nice to have at least one night away from responsibility.” he added and grinned crookedly at you. 

“It’s hard to believe it’s been that long, huh?” You mused and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to you and you leaned against his shoulder affectionately. You picked up a rose petal and grinned before sticking it to his nose, his eyes went out of focus when it tried to look at it which made you giggle. You always thought it was cute when his eyes unfocused. 

He blew air upwards sending the petal floating around the room before settling down in the floor. He cupped your cheek gently and rubbed his thumb across your cheek lovingly before leaning in and giving you the sweetest kiss, he’d ever given you. 

He brushed the petals off the bed as he laid you backwards and climbed over you, gently pushing your hands above your head and then running his hands down your body, exploring every dip and curve of your body after taking your shirt off. He moved his hands back up and massaged your breasts with nimble fingers, purposely dragging his thumbs over your nipples making you gasp and arch against him slightly. 

“You’re even more beautiful than the first time I saw you. If I’m honest I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world, but now I know you’re the most beautiful woman in existence.” He whispered as he placed soft kisses to your neck, chest, and shoulders. You shivered under his touch and bit your bottom lip softly. He smirked a little and kissed you, sliding his tongue across your bottom lip soothingly. 

You made a soft noise and tangled your fingers in his hair pulling him closer to you. He straddled your hips and delved his tongue into your mouth before gently biting your lip and pulling on it making you moan quietly. You slid your hands up the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, giving him no choice but to break the kiss. 

His shirt joined yours in the floor and you trailed your fingers up his stomach and around his pecs, stopping at his nipple ring and rubbing your thumb across it making him shudder. It was a very sensitive spot for him and he loved when you paid special attention to it. You smirked and leaned up and flicked your tongue across the cold metal then blew across it. You felt the effects of what you were doing against you as you rolled your hips up against his. 

“Good boy.” You praised and kissed his nipple then he other one and across his chest lovingly. You shifted and easily got him on his back and straddled his hips, catching him off guard. He grunted when his back hit the mattress but he didn’t complain. He reached up and cupped your breasts in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples again. You let your head fall back as a moan escaped your throat, his hands were surprisingly soft, even though he worked with them a lot. 

“I love you, Y/N.” He breathed out as you rolled your hips against his and grinded against him, a soft moan coming from his lips. You leaned down and cupped his face, kissing him somewhat roughly and pressing your chest against his. You hadn’t had time to be alone with your husband in almost a month and you were definitely taking advantage of this time. 

His hands found your ass and he bit down on your lip again, sucking it into his mouth. His fingers had a bruising grip on your ass but it felt nice. He always liked your ass, he was definitely more for the butt than he was for boobs, not to say he didn’t love your breasts too. “Mmn…I love you too, Diego.” You replied in a similar breathy tone. 

He reached around and undid the button of your pants and tugged them down as far as he could. You giggled at his struggle and helped him get them off, along with your panties. Without warning he pulled you forward and kissed your inner thighs before biting each of them gently, you moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure when he flicked his tongue over your swollen bud. 

“F-fuck Diego…” you stammered and ran your fingers through his hair. It had been a while since he done this to you but he was always so good when he did. “That feels so good…” you praised as he swirled his tongue around then swiped it across your wet opening humming in appreciation. 

He pulled away and smirked at you before licking his lips. “And you taste good~” He replied before turning his attention back to your aching clit swirling his tongue around slowly. You felt the familiar sensation in your stomach and your fingers tightened in his hair as your orgasm washed over you. He swiped his tongue inside of you and moaned softly. “I’ve missed this…” He murmured and kissed your thighs. 

You chuckled breathlessly as you came down from your high and smiled at him. “I think I miss it just a little more.” You joked and he chuckled before flipping you over and pinning you down to the bed. He ground his erection in between your legs making you moan out his name. You pushed his pants down after unbuttoning them. He shimmied a little and got them completely off, tossing them to join the rest of the clothes. 

“You’re okay with this, right?” He asked as he teasingly rubbed his tip against your slickness. You chuckled and brushed his hand away and guided him inside of you with a sigh of relief. He lowered himself so that his arms were framing your head and pressed his lips to yours as he sunk completely inside of you. 

He let you adjust for a moment and relax before slowly starting to move. “You’re so perfect, Y/N.” He moaned and rested his forehead against yours. You rolled your hips as he moved and each time you did your clit brushed against his pelvis which sent shockwaves of pleasure through your body. 

“You feel so good inside of me, baby…” You moaned and he picked up the pace, gripping your hips and pushing your legs up a little to give himself a better angle of entry. It didn’t take long for your climax to start building again as he set an almost bruising pace. He took one hand and wrapped it loosely around your throat and squeezed lightly. 

“Diego I-I’m cl-close” you stammered as your walls tightened around his erection and your second orgasm washed over you. You felt his own orgasm spill out inside of you as he moaned out your name and his weight fully rested against you. 

After a moment he pulled out of you and you felt the evidence of his orgasm drip out and run down your thighs. Normally you’d use a condom but you had a surgery so you couldn’t have any more kids, so you sometimes indulged in unprotected sex, even though it was messy. 

You wrapped your arms around him as rolled to the side slightly and nuzzled his face into your neck. You trailed your fingers up and down his arm gently as both of your heart rates returned to normal. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the intimate silence and basked in the afterglow.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Y/N.” he murmured and pressed soft kisses to your skin. You smiled and kissed the top of his head. He was always cuddly and sleepy after sex, and you found it absolutely adorable. “Happy Valentine’s day, Diego.” You answered as he dozed off, a content smile on his face. 


End file.
